


BJ Speaks Up

by sg_wonderland



Series: Washington Afterlife [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: The view from BJ





	

Although I had been happy to spend time with my friend Kelly, I was beyond excited when Jack came to pick me up. I made sure he knew how glad I was when he clicked on my leash and led me back across the street. As soon as we got inside and he turned me loose, I poked my head in Daniel's office. No, he wasn't in there.

I started into the living room when Jack told me to let Daniel rest. I ran up the stairs just to make sure everything was right where it was supposed to be. My bed was still right there in the corner and I was sniffing around when Jack brought the bags in that he and Daniel had taken when they left.

I sat and stared at him, watching closely and I was glad to see that he seemed to be taking things out instead of putting them back in. Satisfied that he and Daniel weren't leaving again, I trotted back downstairs.

I headed for the kitchen for a drink, loped out of my special door to take care of business and to inspect the back yard. Yep, everything was exactly the same as before.

I trotted back to the living room to find Daniel asleep on the couch.

Gingerly, I jumped up beside him, taking care to be extra gentle when I nestled my spine up against his leg. Daniel has been moving very slowly these last few months; he came home one night in obvious pain and spent the next few days staying home and we all moved downstairs into the extra bedroom.

Some different people started coming to the house after that. Some were our neighbors, some were people from where Jack and Daniel worked. And then there was Nikolai. He started coming the day after Daniel got hurt and did exercises with Daniel. Jack said he was there to help Daniel but I wasn't so sure. One day after Nikolai left, Daniel cried so I made sure I kept a very close eye on him after that.

I stayed in the room and stared at him until he asked Daniel what was up with me. What was up was that he hurt Daniel and I was there to make sure he knew that I wasn't going to put up with it. Protecting Jack and Daniel was my job and I wanted this guy to know it.

I didn't remember much from Before but I know how happy I was with Jack and Daniel and I hope I'd made them happy too. Things were good now but several months ago, Daniel had seem to drop into a dark hole. He didn't eat or sleep well and he almost never walked out in the sunshine. I tried to be extra attentive to both of them, shower them with doggie kisses and plenty of snuggles.

I was afraid that I might have to go....away. But Jack took me for lots of walks and I returned the favor by sticking very close to Daniel. I made myself comfortable at Daniel's desk, sometimes I would stretch out in front of the fireplace and snore just so Daniel would know he wasn't alone.

Sam and Teal'c came often during this time, which I thoroughly enjoyed. Sam was nice and Teal'c would play fetch for hours. A lot of strangers wandered through the house; a fact that displeased me greatly. Daniel didn't want them there, that was obvious, so that meant I didn't want them there either.

*

But everything is good now. Jack and Daniel and I are all back home together where we belong. 

Jack came back downstairs, gave me a look and said, “Boy, you do know you're in my spot?” I yawned to show him my utter lack of concern and snuggled closer to Daniel.


End file.
